


Make Up and Make Out

by bella_of_asgard



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_of_asgard/pseuds/bella_of_asgard
Summary: There's literally 0 Evelyn x reader fics so I thought I'd post one.





	Make Up and Make Out

 

"If it weren't for you hitting on our newest client we wouldn't be in this situation!" I yelled, teeth clenched in the process.

 

Evelyn scoffs, " _Flirting_? That's what you think that was?"

 

"That's what it looked like! The staying up late drinking together, the constant subtle touches, the shitty pick-up lines, it looks damn well like you've been trying to seduce her!"

 

"And what makes you think that?" Evelyn's voice gets slightly higher, her husky tone sending chills down my spine. I bite my lip, trying my best to keep my anger at bay.

 

"Because that's what you used to do with me before _she_ came along." I grit my teeth again, giving up on trying to stay calm.

 

"For a quote unquote _'genius'_ ," I draw out the last word, making air quotes with my hands.

 

"You're not the brightest when it comes to people."

 

Evelyn looks at me wide-eyed for half a second, then chuckles. "Let me know when you've calmed down a bit, then we can discuss what's really happening, like how adults would."

 

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, taking in a deep breath.

 

I decide against saying anything else, not wanting to add any more gasoline onto the flame.

 

I leave her workshop, making sure to slam the door a bit harder than usual.

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

 

I step into the elevator, catching a glimpse of my reflection on the door and cringe at the state I'm in.

 

I look and feel like a mess.

 

I glance down at my watch, it was only 8:30.

 

"Shit." I mutter.

 

Too early to raid _her_ alcohol supply.

 

"Coffee it is."

 

 

———————————————————

 

 

I walked into the coffee shop just around the corner from DevTech and ordered a black coffee. Once my name was called, I sat down at an empty booth and propped my

elbows on the table, my chin resting in my palm.

 

"You okay there Y/N? You don't usually drink coffee." A slightly southern accent asks in front of me.

 

I sit up and look at the red headed super now currently sitting across from me, her mask nowhere to be seen.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just one of those days." I mutter, taking another sip from my mug, my cheeks growing red at the thought of her seeing me like this.

 

"Girlfriend problems?" Helen asks, her motherly instincts kicking in.

 

"Like you wouldn't believe." I grumble into my mug.

 

"Well, you know, you could always talk to her about the situation at hand and how you feel about it." I laugh at her suggestion, taking another long drink of my coffee.

 

"I tried that. We both just ended up yelling at each other. We're both not the best when it comes to communication."

 

 We stayed and talked for a little while longer, before Helen glanced down at her watch and muttered something to herself.

 

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

 

"No, no there isn't." Helen said, brows furrowing as she looks up at me again. "I just realized I'm running a bit short on time. Don't want to miss the meeting."

 

"Wait, what meeting?" I ask, an uncomfortable feeling arising in my stomach.

 

"Yeah, we have one in 20 minutes. Winston said something about planning me another interview to help fix the law. You didn't hear about it?"

 

"No, _shit_." I sigh. "Evely-she usually tells me about them because her and Winston plan them. She didn't tell me anything about one this morning"

 

"That seems kinda petty. Do you want to walk there with me?" Helen asks, picking up her purse, getting ready to head out.

 

"Sure." I smile.

  

 

———————————————————

 

 

We talked a bit more on the walk there, some of my pent-up anger leaving as the conversation continued. We get up to the building and enter the elevator. I press the button that will take us to the floor with the room we have our meetings. The doors open with a _ding_ and we head to the conference room.

 

"Which way is the bathroom?" Helen asks. "I can never remember, it's like a labyrinth in this building."

 

I chuckle, "It's the third door on the left, do you want me to show you?"

 

"No, thank you, I think I've got it. Just head to the meeting without me, they can't start it without me anyways." Helen smiles and heads to the left.

 

I smile to myself and head the other way.

 

Once I reach room A113, the conference room, I know on the door and hear a faint, " _come in_ ".

 

I open the door and Evelyn is sitting at the end of table on the far side of the room, her feet crossed and laying on top of the table.

 

I tense up, and look down and roll my eyes, sitting as far away from her as possible.

 

Then all of a sudden, someone shuts the door and a clicking noise is heard.

 

I look at the door, wide eyed.

 

_"What the fuck?"_ Evelyn and I ask in unison.

 

I go up to the door, wiggling the handle back and forth.

 

"It's locked." I groan, muttering a string of curses under my breath as I try to move the handle.

 

"And it's gonna stay locked until you two work things out. I don't think I can bear to hear Evie complaining about this anymore."

 

Of course it's Winston who locked us in.

 

"Helen was a part of this too, wasn't she?" I groan, face palming.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, but Winston is right. Make up and we'll unlock the door." Helen answers from behind said door.

 

I roll my eyes, moving back to my chair at the table. Not making eye contact with Evelyn, I put my legs up on the table and start picking at the nail polish on my fingers, hoping she'll ignore me.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Evelyn looking down as well, trying to suppress a laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" I ask.

 

Her chuckling continues, growing into a deep laughter that has her bending over as much as she can in her chair, trying to catch her breath.

 

"You really think I was flirting with _Elastigirl_?" Evelyn wheezes out before taking a deep breath as she tries to regain her composure.

 

" _Y/N, she's married to Mr. Incredible_. He could crush my neck as if it were a grape, it's that easy to him." I cringe at the thought of that.

 

"She swings both ways though. And even though I don't have a lot of experience with it, I could definitely tell that she was flirting back at you." I mutter, inspecting my now-chipped manicure.

 

"That's because she's, I don't know, fucking _Elastigirl!_ The brave and independent super we grew up reading about in the papers."

 

"Look," Evelyn states, taking in another deep breath. "You know me, don't you?"

 

"I thought I did." I mumble.

 

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, Y/N, why would I hit on someone when I'm in a relationship with someone else?" Evelyn asks me.

 

"I don't know." I answer, thinking more about her question.

 

"Exactly; I wasn't." Evelyn explains, getting up out of her seat and moving to the one directly across from mine.

 

"Then what were you doing?" I ask.

 

"Trying to convince her to trust us. It's been a while since her superhero days and it's all coming back to her. She has a family now, she's put those days behind her and now focuses on her kids and her husband, trying to be a good wife while standing her ground. She was really hesitant to accept our offer and don the mask again. Getting to talk to her about this and how this could benefit her and her family is what's helping her step back into the spotlight, it's what's helping her to accept that maybe the 'glory days' aren't really over and that by doing this, it'll benefit her and her whole family."

 

"Wow," I say in awe. "I didn't think you were one for monologues."

 

Evelyn laughs at the comment. "Now do you get it?"

 

I smirk, "I think so, looking at it from an _adult's_ perspective."

 

"Oh thank god," she groans. "Now we can get out, it's getting kind of stuffy in here."

 

"Yeah," I agree, tugging at my shirt's collar.

 

"Can we come out now?" Evelyn asks, jiggling the door handle.

 

"I tried that, it didn't work for me." I laugh.

 

Evelyn looks back at me and laughs while rolling her eyes.

 

"Not yet." Winston answers.

 

"We made up Win," Evelyn groans. "What else do we have to do?"

 

" _Kiss_."

 

Evelyn smirks.

 

"Got it."

 

Without skipping a beat, she pins me against the wall, her lips crashing on to mine. I gasp into the kiss, then close my eyes and kiss back. Her hands on my hips, and my arms around her neck, tugging at her short, brown hair. Her tongue grazes across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I moan in surprise, giving in to her request. Our mouths move in sync, fitting together perfectly. Her hands start roaming up my shirt, fingers oh so gently grazing across my sides. My shirt is almost completely off of my body when I hear the door unlock and open.

 

"I think that'll do it for now-oh my god, okay." Winston looks at us, his face now beet red.

 

I pull away from Evelyn, eyes wide.

 

I quickly try to pull my shirt down, Helen trying her best not to laugh at Winston's reaction.

 

"Can we leave now? We have stuff to do." Evelyn asks her brother, her face deadpan.

 

"Oh-uh, yeah. Go do whatever you needed to do now." Winston stutters as he pockets the keys and leaves the room.

 

I look at Evelyn, my eyes still wide.

 

Helen looks between both of us and chuckles.

 

"I wish I took a picture of his face, I'm not going to let him live this down." Evelyn laughs.

 

"I'll leave you two to it." Helen finally speaks up.

 

"Clean up the mess when you're done!" She yells behind her back as she leaves the room.

 

I look at the open door, then back to Evelyn.

 

"You said you have stuff to do?" I inquire.

 

"I mean, yeah, I didn't end up getting it done this morning." The brunette answers as she walks out of the room.

 

"Hey, wait for me!" I yell, running my fingers through my hair trying to make it look decent again.

 

"What do you have to do?" I ask, catching a ride in the elevator with her before the door closes.

 

"Another project for the legalization plan." She answers. "Some touch ups to Elastigirl's suit camera, all that fun stuff."

 

"Can I join you?" I ask, sheepishly.

 

"Only if you promise to act like an adult."

 

I smack her arm, "Hey!"


End file.
